Project Summary The Virginia Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (VDACS) requests funding to continue development of an effective and robust drug residue prevention program. Over the past three years, VDACS? work with FDA has led to greater awareness of drug residues in animal products among veterinarians and animal producers in Virginia. The cooperative agreement funding will be utilized to expand and enhance that awareness through outreach with industry and livestock markets, allowing direct interaction with producers. Additionally, funding will be used to target education and outreach through on-site assessments and best practice visits with residue violators identified by FDA. VDACS staff will conduct education outreach activities and develop materials to enhance producer knowledge of proper drug use, management of treated animals and compliance with extra-label drug use regulations.